


a catalogue of modern mistakes

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, corny ending, fucking to forget feelings, jealousy?? a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: “Me and you—we—we fuck all the time. I don't. We don't have feelings for each other."soonwoo fuck to forget their feelings, but it doesn't work out so well in the end





	a catalogue of modern mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this has errors in it i got too anxious to ignore posting it anymore!! i really liked writing this even though it got a little bit longer than necessary.

Wonu watched him. There wasn't much else he could do besides that, feeling a little bit like prey being stalked by a predator as Soonyoung anxiously tapped his foot and glanced around the room. He was tense, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees instead of reclining back and making himself at home as he so often did, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. Wonu knew what was coming. He always knew, even if Soonyoung didn't and they refused to talk about it. But sometimes--this time--the shoe dropped.

“Jeonghannie-hyung looks at you too much,” Soonyoung finally said, breaking the long and tense silence between them. It only made the air in the room seem thicker, though, and Wonu felt his nostrils flare in shock, anxiety flaring in his stomach. “If you two are so fond of each other you should get a room. You made eyes at each other all night long. It was gross, Nonu.”

Wonu snorted incredulously. “I don't have a thing for hyung,” he said. _I have a thing for you_ hung in the air around them, perpetually unsaid by either party. “You're being weird.”

Soonyoung stood up from the arm chair he was sprawled in and rolled his neck until he heard a satisfying crack before crossing the distance between them and sliding next to Wonu on their couch. “You two fucked, though. Does that mean anything?”

 _God, Wonu, stay fucking cool._ “Me and you—we—we fuck all the time,” he managed to respond. It came out about half as casual as he had hoped for and he watched Soonyoung raise his eyebrows, waiting for an elaboration. “I don't. _We_ don't have feelings for each other.”

Soonyoung stared blankly at him for a few seconds, and Wonu felt his heart sink to his gut. “Okay,” is all Soonyoung said, though, then he was throwing a leg over Wonu’s lap and putting himself up in a straddling position. “Do you wanna fuck right now?”

Soonyoung’s eyes were wide, a little manic that in other situation, on any other day when Wonu and Soonyoung weren't vehemently denying their own feelings for each other to the point where the two of them couldn't keep it a secret from their friends anymore, Wonu would have stopped. He would have combed his fingers through Soonyoung's hair and whispered soothing things until Soonyoung's heart rate slowed down and he could relax fully against his best friend. But as it was, Wonu nodded quickly and pulled Soonyoung down by his shoulders to press their lips together. The kiss wasn’t soft--wasn’t sweet in the way kissing Soonyoung usually was, but Wonu’s world still stopped just the same. Soonyoung was quick to press his tongue against the seam of Wonu’s lips to coax them open and Wonu eagerly obliged with a groan, fingers flexing on the small of Soonyoung’s back. They chased after each other's mouths in a familiar fight, sucking on tongues and nipping at lips in ways that had each other groaning softly. Wonu's hand palmed at Soonyoung's ass, then slid over the expanse of his muscled thighs to wrap around the shape of Soonyoung's half-hard cock through his pants. Soonyoung broke the kiss with a sob.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Soonyoung said. His eyes sparkled and his voice had a touch of eagerness that made Wonu’s breath catch. “Right here on your couch. Gonna make you feel better than he did.”

Wonu smirked at that, huffed out a laugh. “He fucked _me_ , but pop off.”

“So I’ll do that after,” Soonyoung countered, undeterred. Leave it to Soonyoung—a promise of dick in his ass and he's out of his funk. He climbed off of Wonu’s lap then, standing up and leaving Wonu whining at the loss. “Lube and condoms still in your bedside drawer?”

Wonu nodded, and Soonyoung stalked off without another word. A worrying feeling stirred in his gut, something that told him this time was different. Soonyoung was rarely jealous but whatever he felt he felt _hard_ , and this seemed to be no exception. Before Soonyoung hauled himself back into Wonu's lap he stripped, kicking his pants and briefs to the side and tossing his shirt onto the couch next to Wonu. “Do you want me?” He asked. Having seated himself back over Wonu's thighs, Soonyoung brushed his nose against Wonu's.

“I want you so bad,” Wonu groaned. _I always have. You have no idea how badly._ He met Soonyoung's eyes briefly but his heart jumped at the contact. Soonyoung's gaze was heavy, watching Wonu's movements with heavy breaths moving his chest. There was something there in Soonyoung's eyes, something more than simple jealousy that kept them coming back to each other the way they so often did, and it made a familiar but uncomfortable heat flare in Wonu's chest. In an attempt to tear himself away from the moment he covered Soonyoung's mouth with his own again and squeezed Soonyoung's ass, groaning when Soonyoung responded without hesitation, licking into Wonu's mouth. Wonu let a heavy exhale out of his nose and blindly reached out to take the lube from Soonyoung's hand and flick open the cap with practiced hands.

The lube was cold when Wonu poured it into his fingers but he didn't bother to warm it, only dropped his hand to tease his fingers over Soonyoung's rim. Soonyoung jolted with a high whimper, bringing himself higher onto his knees and arching his back so his ass could easier press into Wonu's touch. The new position put Wonu at shoulder-level and to take advantage of it, he immediately opened his mouth around the sharp indent of Soonyoung's collarbone to suck a pretty mark onto it as he pressed his middle finger inside of Soonyoung.

“Shit,” Soonyoung hissed. It tapered off into a groan that muffled when he pressed his face into the crown of Wonu's head. He bore down on the intrusion but relaxed himself quick enough, breath coming in short pants making Wonu's hair blow softly in its wake. “I want another, Nonu, I'm not gonna break. Get to it.”

“Eager,” Wonu huffed, but a fond smile grew on his face and he brushed another finger over Soonyoung's hole briefly before sliding it in along the first. He knew Soonyoung well, knew he didn't need the careful and gentle prep Wonu insisted on giving him, but it was worth it to see the way Soonyoung unraveled underneath his touch. “Needy, too.” He scissored his fingers in and out of Soonyoung, pressing insistent kisses to the center of his chest that grew wetter by the second.

Soonyoung pulled away from his hiding place at the top of Wonu's head Gave Wonu that _look_ again. Soft and determined, making fear stir in Wonu's gut like every secret between them could spill out. “I don't know what you expect when you make me want you so bad.”

Wonu blushed. “If I was more confident, I'd say you were jealous.”

And maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Soonyoung blushed back and, for the first time since Wonu had laid eyes on him, looked caught off guard. “Don't do this right now.”

It was a command. It wasn't followed by anything snide or coy or teasing like Wonu was so used to, nothing like _not with your fingers in my ass_ following it. Wonu was used to Soonyoung's gentle mood swings but nothing ever had the effect on him that Soonyoung's few words just did.

“Okay,” Wonu whispered. They stood still for a moment, looking at each other with furiously red cheeks and slightly heaving chests, and it erred just on the wrong side of intimate again. Before Wonu let any unspoken truths slip into the small space between them, he moved his fingers again. “Okay,” he said again. “Let me make you feel good.”

Soonyoung stayed quiet through the rest of Wonu prepping him save for soft moans when Wonu rubbed his fingers just right or worked a pretty mark onto Soonyoung's chest. At the press of a third finger inside of him, Soonyoung whined and let his hands drop from the back of the couch to put a vice-like on grip Wonu's shoulders. He pushed himself up and arched his back, shifting the angle of Wonu's fingers inside of him. “Right there,” he whined. “Right there, just a little--” Wonu shoved his fingers in harder, at a more consistent pace, and Soonyoung's head fell back with a loud moan. “ _Yes_.”

In moments like this when Soonyoung was so lost to pleasure before Wonu had so much as even unbuttoned his own pants, he liked to take a small inventory of details. Soonyoung's cock was hard, naturally, red and dripping precome that rubbed a wet patch into the fabric of Wonu's cotton shirt. Wonu's glasses were knocked askew but the face Soonyoung made when he tried to pull them off with his free hand made Wonu huff out a quiet laugh and simply straighten them before he dropped his hand back to Soonyoung's waist. Soonyoung's lips were parted and wet, his hair disheveled, and when Wonu slid his hand around Soonyoung's cock and gave it a few weak tugs, Soonyoung's knees buckled and a shiver shook his body.

“You're gonna have to get up if you want me naked,” Wonu said eventually. He kept his fingers pumping in and out of Soonyoung in a steady rhythm that had Soonyoung whimpering on every stunted exhale.

“Maybe I don't want you naked,” Soonyoung shot back, and as breathy as it was there was still a gentle tease to it, so quintessentially _Soonyoung_ that butterflies kicked up in Wonu's stomach. “Maybe I want you just like this.”

Wonu wrinkled his nose and looked up at Soonyoung. “Is ruining my clothes a thing for you now?”

“Maybe so,” Soonyoung said back, and after he pressed a soft kiss square on the center of Wonu's lips, Wonu sighed and figured he could budget a second trip to the dry cleaners that month. When Soonyoung pulled away it was with a little pout, lower lip jutting out cutely. ”Fingers out, Nonu, I want your cock.”

Wonu laughed, kissing Soonyoung again to swallow the light gasp that slipped out of Soonyoung when Wonu pulled his fingers away. They shifted easily, instinct allowing Soonyoung to raise himself and back for Wonu to use his clean hand to unbuckle his pants and pull out his cock. The touch, despite how fleeting, had Wonu inhaling sharply and trying not to buck into his own grip, lest he cause Soonyoung to tumble over. After slipping on a condom and lubing up his cock with a few strokes, Soonyoung moved back properly into Wonu's lap and let Wonu line himself up with his hole.

On the first intrusion, Soonyoung let out a long, dramatic moan. When Wonu snickered at it, Soonyoung's eyes flew open and he glared at Wonu. “What's so funny, jackass?”

“You're trying to be a ham right now and it's a lot, I know you don't normally moan like that.”

Soonyoung huffed, puffing out his cheeks and pouting as he seated himself the rest of the way on Wonu's cock. Wonu couldn't help but press a soft kiss to Soonyoung's cheek. “How do I moan, then?” He was surprisingly coherent but then again, Wonu thought, Soonyoung did anything in his power to get the last word in.

Wonu tapped his foot for a moment, the motion shaking Soonyoung just barely in his lap, and Soonyoung stuttered a quiet gasp. “Mm,” Wonu said. He wiped his lubed hand on Soonyoung's shirt resting beside him before dragging both of his hands up Soonyoung's sides. “When I fuck you really good, the way you like? Hard and fast so the bed shakes? It's whiney. You can be a little baby when you bottom, Soonie,” Wonu teased, circling his thumbs around Soonyoung's nipples. Soonyoung stayed quiet but was clearly struggling to both sit still and keep his mouth shut. He hummed and arched into the touch. “It's like— _oh, oh, right there Nonu._ ” Wonu's voice jumped up an octave and he put on a whiny, nasally voice to get Soonyoung riled up. It was working. Soonyoung's fingers fidgeted at his sides, like he was struggling to keep his composure and trying not to smack Wonu, or pull him into a kiss. He opened his mouth to speak, but Wonu continued with a smirk.

“But when you top, or you ride me, it's different. Lower, longer. You like having that control, don't you? You can't even speak, it's just grunts and gasps and--”

Soonyoung crowded into Wonu's space and kissed him hard. Despite their teeth clacking for a split second, Wonu reacted quickly and brought his hands up to cradle Soonyoung's face. “Shut up,” Soonyoung whispered, pulling away. He finally started to move in Wonu's lap, just little circles of his hips as he lifted himself up and dropped himself back down slowly. “Shut up, Nonu, you're so mean.”

“You're the one who asked,” Wonu said. He nipped at Soonyoung's lower lip and dropped his eyes to watch Soonyoung fuck himself slowly on his cock. He sighed and shook his head. “You're so fucking hot, Soonyoung. I could watch you do this forever.” Already, heat was starting to flare up in his stomach and if he was any less assured that Soonyoung wouldn't mind, wasn't in the exact same place, he would be embarrassed.

“Take a picture, freak, it'll last longer,” Soonyoung mumbled. His words were starting to get lost as he focused more on the drive of Wonu's cock inside of him, and his eyes slipped shut as he found a slow, steady rhythm. “God, I can't—I'm so close to my prostate but I can't _find_ \--”

Wonu hummed in consideration and then, in one quick, practiced shift of his hips, he lifted Soonyoung up to fuck into him. Soonyoung let out a broken moan and his head fell forward, a balled up fist banging weakly at Wonu's chest.

“Fuck you,” Soonyoung panted, but he rolled his hips down the same way Wonu just drove up, and he groaned again. “Fuck, so _good_.”

Wonu pulled Soonyoung forward slightly to press his face into the crook of his neck and he grunted harshly. “Want you so bad, Soonie,” he grumbled, opening his mouth around Soonyoung to nibble and suck precious marks onto the skin.

Soonyoung whined, though Wonu wasn't sure if it was from the words or his very well-known thing for being marked up while he was being fucked. “You've got me,” he said, a little breathless. He carded his fingers through Wonu's hair as he kept up with his brutal pace and, with a rough tug, he pulled Wonu away from his neck so they we're locking eyes. Soonyoung's eyes were soft as they bore into Wonu's, unyielding even in the heat of the moment and making Wonu's toes curl. “I'm yours, Nonu. Are you mine?”

The words ran through Wonu's head again and again and without much thought he found himself nodding. “I'm yours, Soon-ah,” he whispered, and though the words felt heavy on his tongue they came into the air effortlessly. At the same time that worrisome thoughts rush into his head about what the confession meant for the two of them, Soonyoung took the opportunity to squeeze around Wonu's cock and moan softly before starting to fuck himself harder and faster. Wonu was sure Soonyoung knew the pace he set was one that drove Wonu out of his mind, and for that Wonu was thankful. He found a place of hiding in Soonyoung's chest again to muffle his groans, though the wet press of his mouth and swirl of his tongue around the hardened buds of Soonyoung's nipples only made Soonyoung grow louder.

A word Wonu didn't use before when describing Soonyoung's moans was sobbing, and he realized then that he should have. As Soonyoung brought himself closer to the brink every noise he made was ridden with desperation but it only spurred Wonu on. Wonu pushed himself to comply to Soonyoung's constant, heady whine of _more, right there, gimme more_ until coherent words were knocked out of Soonyoung's mouth completely shifted into steady high pitched whines _._

“Are you gonna come?” Wonu asked, nosing along Soonyoung's jaw. He kissed across the sharp line of one side and then the soft curve of the other—Wonu's favorite feature on his lover—and a harsh shiver ran up Soonyoung's body at the feeling. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Soonyoung nodded as well as he could with his head hanging down, chin pressed to his chest. Every breath was a hiccup of a sob as he rode Wonu hard, flushed from the tips of his ears down his chest. His fingers briefly tangled with Wonu's, squeezing them hard as he bounced faster still. Wonu's stomach turned in arousal and he moaned softly, muffled by dip of Soonyoung's collarbone. He was close, was close long before he'd be willing to admit it, but he was determined to make Soonyoung come first so he shook his hands free of Soonyoung's and squeezed the soft flesh of his thighs. When Wonu wrapped a hand around his cock, Soonyoung's reaction was visceral.

Soonyoung's bouncing settled into a heavy turn of his hips in Wonu's lap and his head fell back and he whined loudly as he came with a few weak, quick strokes of Wonu's hand focused around the head. He took his time riding it out and Wonu was sure he was hitting his prostate with every deep and slow push because as come spilled pulsed onto Wonu's hand and dripped onto his pants, Soonyoung couldn't _shut up_. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, Nonu, it feels so good, keep it—keep it right there don't stop it's so good baby.” With his head still back and musical noises still spilling from his lips Soonyoung brought himself down from his orgasm and with a few last rolls of his hips, he twitched in oversensitivity. “Nonu, pull out.”

Wonu nodded and Soonyoung sat himself up enough to allow Wonu to pull out of him. He pulled the condom off with care, paying mind to not to rub his nail or squeeze too hard in all the wrong places, and after it was tossed to the side, Wonu couldn't even bring himself to touch himself. He just looked up at Soonyoung, cheeks still red and chest still heaving, and faced the reality of how entirely fucked up this was. They were fucking _entirely_ out of jealousy brought on by the two of them not facing feelings they, at this point, both knew they had for one another. Maybe for Soonyoung it made the sex hotter but when Soonyoung pouted softly and wrapped his hand around Wonu's cock, still hard and resting on his stomach, Wonu only felt guilt.

“Do I have to do everything myself, Wonu-yah?” Soonyoung teased, brushing his lips over Wonu's forehead and yeah, the whole fucking-to-avoid-feelings thing was definitely doing something for him. “Gotta get myself off and now you too?”

Wonu still let Soonyoung bring him over the edge. It didn't take long, with Soonyoung's practiced hands being soft, so soft, and the rounded tips of his fingers teasing Wonu's slit. His fingers were so nice, really, just on the side of pudgy and a perfect length to wrap completely about Wonu's cock. Wonu always loved them—they were his second favorite feature, next to the silly curve of his jaw—but this time around, he couldn't appreciate them the same. He couldn't use them as an excuse to fall in love a little more. One of his hands squeezed Soonyoung's forearm and the other fell down to cover Soonyoung's own as he was roughly brought to the brink. His thighs twitched, his hips tried to jump up with Soonyoung's weight still on his lap, and Wonu's eyes fell shut as he came with a quiet, stuttered moan.

It was easy to come down. Soonyoung knew how to duck his head and kiss Wonu's cheeks softly to slow his heartrate, knew when to stop stroking just before reaching the point of rude overstimulation. They fell against each other eventually—Soonyoung, still naked as day, rested his entire weight on Wonu's lap after tucking Wonu back into his pants, and pressed a soft kiss to Wonu's lips. Soonyoung was always clingy after sex, and it never made Wonu's anxiety about their situation any less ugly. Wonu pulled away from the kiss and cupped Soonyoung's cheek with his hand.

“I don't think we can do this anymore, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows but it was only for a moment. It was followed by a smirk and a quiet laugh. “You having second thoughts about how much you want me, Nonu?”

“How much I want you is exactly the problem,” Wonu mumbled. His hand dropped down to his side and his eyes followed it. Silence fell heavy between them, and Soonyoung shifted off of his lap.

Wonu listened closely to the sounds of shifting around the room and when he looked back up, Soonyoung had pulled his boxers back on and was working on his pants. His shirt, still soiled next to Wonu on the couch, remained untouched. “I'm not doing this naked,” was Soonyoung's explanation.

“So we are doing this, then?”  
“I suppose we are.”

There was some more gentle sounds of movement before Soonyoung sat back down on the couch with a quiet huff. He was presentable, save for his missing shirt, which Wonu resented. Though his own clean clothes were just down the hall he was trapped, having a moment of confession with come-stained pants and a wrinkled shirt.

Soonyoung stared at him. It wasn't cold, but wasn't an intimate look like the ones he was so comfortable with before this moment. It was blank—and Wonu was almost impressed. “You know how I feel about you, Wonu,” was all that Soonyoung said. “You know what you mean to me.”

“You have to tell me,” Wonu pressed. He knew his voice was coming off as desperate. “You have to say it first. I can't...you have to say it first.”

Soonyoung glared at Wonu. “You're so emotionally constipated, is the thing. Why can't _you_ say it first? Don't you think I've been waiting for you to say it at all?”

“I may be emotionally constipated but at least I don't lash out in a horny rage out of jealousy,” Wonu sneered, glaring right back.

“God, fuck you, Jeon Wonu,” Soonyoung huffed, smacking weakly at Wonu's shoulder. “I'm so in love with you and when you're finally making me say it, all you want to do is bicker.”

Wonu scrubbed at his eyes. His ears burned bright red and he knew his cheeks were no better, his stomach a knot of nerves. “You're the one who started it,” he said. “You pick at me but when I try to pick back you--”

“I love you, Wonu,” Soonyoung said again. He let his open palm fall on Wonu's chest again but it was even weaker this time, and he wrapped his fingers around Wonu's shoulder. “I love you. Say it back.”

Wonu blinked over at Soonyoung. He opened his mouth, then closed it, but when he opened it again no words could come out. His heart raced, his mind screamed _say it back. Say it back, let yourself have this. Let yourself be happy_. It was a long, tense moment of silence but when Wonu finally spoke, he could feel the tension roll off of Soonyoung's body in waves.

“I love you, too.”

Soonyoung's eyes widen, and Wonu can't blame the look of disbelief that crosses his face.

“I love you so much. I've loved you for a really long time, Soonyoungie. You're the only one I've ever wanted like this.”

Wonu hated the way his voice cracked when he said it, but Soonyoung rushed the short distance between them to pull Wonu into a tight embrace just the same.

“Will you be my boyfriend, then?” It comes out as a whisper, right against the shell of Wonu's ear, and Wonu can't help the shiver that runs through him.

He nods, chokes out a soft “ _yes_ ,” and Soonyoung crushes him even tighter in the hug.

Wonu already shared the majority of his life with Soonyoung. Growing up across the street from one another they shared a gentle rivalry that spanned their lives. By all means, they shouldn't have made it to that point, but they chose to come back to one another over and over again. It wasn't fate—where Soonyoung was always a believer in magic it was never Wonu's taste. He knew it was choice. The whole time they grew together, through adolescence and puberty and young adulthood, Wonu should have known. Through all the times Soonyoung borrowed Wonu's toothbrush or popped Wonu's pimples, through all the times Wonu hugged Soonyoung's toilet after a messy night and Soonyoung pushed his hair off his forehead and fed him hangover stew the next morning, through all the kisses soft or heady, goodnight or good morning, sweet or heavy with lust, there shouldn't have been a doubt in his mind that this is where they would end up.

They stood in the middle of Wonu's apartment holding tightly to one another, and when Wonu pulled away just enough to open his lips over Soonyoung's, it felt like coming home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh corny ending i know i know!! i'm sorry!!!!  
> let me know how you liked it!! the more detailed the comment the more validated i feel!!! look forward to some jeonghao next, i think? that's the next bigger fic i have in mind if i don't post a few little drabbles first.  
> twitter: @seokshva with a V


End file.
